When it happens
by Mystery Nephilim
Summary: Jace and Clary return from Idris as not brother and sister. They try to enjoy a few minutes long but the usual happens...


**Directly set after COG as if there was no City of Fallen Angels. Please don't judge too harshly, it's my first time writing. But please review ! Don't know whether to write more :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own The Mortal Instruments, or any of its characters. Cassandra Clare does. :)**

Jace had mixed feelings as he stared at his reflection in the mirror in the bathroom off his bedroom in the Institute. He was happy; he could finally call Clary his, finally show his feelings for her without it being _wrong._ He was also though; he hadn't spoken to, or seen Clary since they had arrived home from Idris, and that was three days ago. A sudden tolling sound rang through the Institute. It was the doorbell. With a final glance at his handsome reflection, Jace went to answer it.

To his surprise (not) he saw Izzy already down the hall, frantically stabbing the button that called the elevator. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who knew who was at the door.

"Calm down Izzy, keep doing that and you'll break your finger." Izzy glared at him, but stopped pressing the button. They waited in silence until the elevator reached their level and the golden grate slid open. They both walked inside and started descending towards the front door. They rode in silence for awhile until Izzy spoke up, "Why do you think he's here..?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's hoping for a hot date." Jace said, leaning against the wall. He really had no idea why he was going to answer the door when Isabelle was going, especially for the bloodsucker. Maybe he knew where Clary was. _Clary. _Her picture filled his mind. The night before they were scheduled to leave Idris, the expression of wonder and beauty on her face as we watched the fireworks exploding and falling from the sky.

"Jace. Snap out of it." Isabelle said, straightening imaginary wrinkles out of the black slip dress that she was wearing as the elevator came to a stop. It showed too much of her, Jace thought. Especially if she was only wearing it for fang face.

The golden grate slid open and Izzy bounded out. She turned and waited for him to follow her before descending the steps and pulling back the Institute's heavy doors.

They were both right, the bloodsucker _was _there... with Clary. Jace's eyes involuntarily went to her straightaway, staring at the light blue pleated skirt that barely covered any leg, and the blue sweater she knew he loved. Jace honestly thought his mouth was in a perfect 'o' shape when he heard Isabelle laugh.

"Stop staring Jace," she said. If Clary hadn't been looking at him before, she was now. As her eyes met his, she blushed, and that made her look all the cuter. Her red hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and his fingers ached to pull the clip out and watch as it fell down her back in red ringlets.

"Jace!" Isabelle exclaimed. "By the angel. Me and Simon are going to Taki's, we'll be back soon. Oh yeah, and i told you he'd like the skirt." she added, winking at Clary. Izzy went down the steps and linked her hand in Simon's. The bloodsucker leaned over and whispered in Clary's ear before saying goodbye to them both and leaving with Izzy, leaving him alone in the Institute with Clary.

"Hey," she said, walking up the stairs, past him, and to the elevator. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her, she looked so... _fragile._ "Coming ?" she called, now standing inside the elevator. Jace cursed and jogged to the elevator. He got there just before the doors closed.

"What have you been doing?" Jace asked, casually leaning against the elevator's mirrored walls. He caught her tugging on her hair while looking sideways at her reflection and grinned.

"Drawing. Unpacking." She said, moving her eyes from the mirror and to him. Jace resisted the urge to shiver, sometimes he felt those eyes could see straight through him. "I broke my phone..." _Ah, that explains why she hasn't been picking up my calls. _She turned her head around, looking back at the mirror, and that's when Jace saw the scratch marks on her neck. He was beside her in an instant, running his fingers over the two parallel scratches that ran from her jaw bone to her star- shaped scar.

"What happened?" he whispered hoarsely. _She's hurt... Why wasn't i there to protect her!?_

"Forsaken," she whispered back, starting to tremble. He pulled her into a hug and deeply breathed in her scent, soap, and blood. "I was in Luke's front yard and it... it attacked me."

Rage built up in Jace, making his stomach clench. "And they didn't help? Luke, Jocelyn-"

"They're still in Idris." Clary looked back at him. "I portaled there with Simon and Magnus."

"And where were _they?_"

"There. They were there. Well, Simon was, Magnus wasn't. Simon helped." She added hastily when she saw Jace's face. "It attacked me before he was even out of the portal. I killed it, but i lost my stele."

Jace drew his stele out of his jeans pocket and said, "here, let me." He lightly drew an _Iratze _on her collar bone, and watched as the skin over the scratches knitted itself back together. In a few moments, the skin had returned to it's natural state: Perfect. He kissed the faint white mark where the _Iratze _had been and Clary shivered. Jace gave into his urge and reached down to pull the clip out of her hair. It spilled down her back in beautiful red waves.

The elevator's golden grate opened and they spilled out, him pulling her towards his bedroom. When they reached his door there was a note from Maryse stuck to it by a rune. As soon as Jace pulled the paper of the door, the rune faded. He read it, and with a loud exclamation of, "Fuck!" handed it to Clary. She read it, her eyes widening.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, raising one eyebrow at her, knowing that it would piss her off. And turn her on.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "...I'm moving into the Institute..."

"Then we better pick a bedroom for you. Preferably next to mine."

She laughed. He loved it when she laughed. Especially when he was the reason. "Wait right here." he told her, and he went into his room.

"What are you doing?" she called. Jace opened his drawers and pulled aside his neatly folded clothes until he pulled out a framed photograph of him and Clary watching the fireworks in Idris. She, beautiful in Amatis's dress, was facing sideways, laughing, leaning her head against his chest. He was holding her, smiling peacefully as he looked down at her.

He came out of his bedroom and handed it to Clary. "Attach it to the next door with the rune used on the note."

She nodded, smiling at the memory from the picture. She walked to the bedroom net to Jace's - thankfully unoccupied - and held out her hand for his stele. He handed it to her, his fingers lingering on her soft hand. She put the photo to the door and traced the same rune that was on the note to the corner of the photo frame.

"There. Now everyone will know that's your room." Jace said when she finished. She was obviously still thinking about that night in Idris when she said, "I love you Jace." Her voice sounded like honey, dream-like. It broke him. "I love you too," he whispered, then pinned her against the door with his body.

Knowing what he was about to do, and wanting it too, Clary stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. It was a fierce kiss, wild. He nibbled her bottom lip and she gasped, and he took the advantage to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until Jace relented and let Clary win. Her tongue ravished the inside of his mouth, grazing it over his teeth.

He moaned, desperately trying to open the door. If anyone was to come home and find them here... Especially Maryse... Well, let's just say he'd be screwed. _Even more screwed. _He thought wickedly. Finally the door handle twisted and the door swung open.

Unfortunately, Jace was still pressed against Clary, who had been using the door to stay upright. So when the door opened, they fell backwards onto the wooden floor of Clary's new room. Clary broke away when they hit the ground, and he pulled back to lean on his elbows. She half-grinned up at him.

"Sorry," he apologized, "didn't think that through."

This time, she grinned fully. "You never do."

"Hey-" he started, but Clary fisted his shirt up in her small hands and pulled him down to meet her lips again. He met them with the same force she was putting into it, and, with a grunt, kicked out to slam the bedroom door shut. He hoped that they would be wanting some privacy...

Clary kissed him harder, then put started drawing slow, light circles on the back of his neck with her nails. Jace moaned and felt an uncomfortable tightening in his jeans. She must have felt it too, for she pulled back and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"This is what you do to me Clary," he whispered. She kissed the side of his lips, then his jaw, and worked her way down his neck. Jace grabbed her waist and rolled, so she was on top of him. She looked at him in surprise, and he answered by tugging on the hem of her sweater. _All the easier to take her shirt off, _he thought.

She got the message straightaway and pulled back slightly to pull the sweater up and over her head. Jace started sucking on the sensitive parts of her skin - her neck, below her ear, near her belly button. With one hand he traced the _Iratze _he had drawn on her collar bone while the other slowly made it's way to the clasp of her bra. She automatically tensed when his fingers found it, but relaxed so fast that Jace knew it was ok.

He unclasped her bra and moaned as she pulled the straps off her shoulders and it fell on the floor. She blushed and it took Jace a few minutes to realise why - she thought she wasn't good enough for him, thought her breasts weren't big enough. She would never realise she was perfect. Or that he had nightmares at night that she would finally realise that _she_ was too good for _him_ and leave him for someone better. He took one of her breasts in his hand and gently squeezed it.

"You're beautiful Clary, dont' be afraid."

She smiled shyly. "I'm topless and your still fully dressed, that's hardly fair."

"Well, let's make it even then." He rolled again so he was on top of her, and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground. Clary kissed him again, with a deeper passion this time, while her hands traced the runes that covered his body, making her way from his shoulders down to hips. Jace moaned again, the bulge in his jeans straining harder against the rough fabric. He wound his fingers through her hair, tugging on one of the strands.

Kissing Clary made the world spin. He felt so happy, so _free _but he wanted to go further. He wanted her inside of him. He pulled back to look at her, knowing that his eyes were filled with lust, and it felt like the bulge in his jeans was going to pop open his button right there and then when he saw the same look mirrored in Clary's eyes.

He traced his hand over the few runes that adorned her body now, until he reached her skirt. He paused at the button that would open it, looking at Clary for permission, and when she nodded, his heart beat faster. He unclasped the button and her skirt fell away, revealing a pair of frilly pink panties that barely covered anything. His breathed hitched, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. _Isabelle, _he thought, She had picked the short skirt, and there was no way Clary would have picked them out herself.

Jace hooked one thumb in the side of her panties, and just as he started drawing them down, the bedroom door swung open and Isabelle burst in. "Fuck!" Jace shouted. He'd forgotten to lock the damn door.

Isabelle looked at them with raised eyebrows, then Simon came in. His eyes widened when he saw the nearly- fully naked Clary and the half-naked Jace and started spluttering. "Did we interrupt something...?"


End file.
